Unusual Normalcy
by YamiYoru
Summary: Aseru is a girl who likes dreams more than reality. Finally, she realizes that the world will never be short of monotony and jumps off of the roof of her apartment building only to be saved by Harpie's Brother.  I do not own Yugioh. I only own my OC Aseru
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Truth: Part One**

**Perhaps if life had not been so boring maybe Aseru would have given her life a second thought. As it was she wished to be a part of something grand, something she would never see where she is now. So, she jumped without regret, without any cares fully knowing the implications of her actions. No one would care once she was dead. As she fell she felt talons grip her shoulders and take her skyward. Eventually after some time had passed she was placed on the very same building she had jumped from. Looking in front of her she is surprised.**

** "H-Harpie's Brother? This cannot be…" Her confusion great she looks on cluelessly as to why Harpie's Brother is with her, materialized in front of her. It brought her such joy.**

** "Yes, m'lady?" Harpie's Brother asked worry etched in his words.**

** "Tala? Why did you?" Aseru's brown eyes watered and her voice wavered.**

** "Yes m'lady. I did not wish you any pain." Tala spoke with such conviction that it rattled Aseru. She looked at Tala and began to think about the repercussions of the situation finding that she would not mind any of them. It is what she wished for after all. Isn't it?**

** "Tala… would you take me to the place where you appeared?" Her eyes watered. Will her wish bring destruction to her world?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Truth Part Two**

` Aseru looked below to see the duel monsters filling the streets near Kaiba Land with awe. She was surprised to see Sefu the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon carrying a vexed Seto Kaiba in his talons.

Sighing, she thought about all of the times she visited the Duel Monster World in her dreams. In her younger days Sefu would allow Aseru to ride on his back but as she grew older he would tell her stories about his past. He would brag and tell her that all the other Blue Eyes look up to him and obey his orders. Aseru would only laugh and smile giddily. The best part about Duel Monster World was the unpredictability that she associated with it and playing with Tala and The Dark Magician that she deemed worthy of the name Mr. Magi. "Tala, can you take me closer to Sefu?"

Tala hesitated before taking Aseru closer to Sefu who appeared to be in a worse mood than usual. "Be careful m'lady. Sefu seems to be in a mood." He whispered before placing Aseru on Sefu's neck.

"Sefu…" Aseru whispered as the realized that Sefu was actually instilling fear within her and she was definitely more than just frightened. He had always been so gentle with her that this new side of him did not seem real. Was it really Sefu?

'Help…me…' Sefu's voice rang in Aseru's head crystal clear. His voice snapped her out of her fear enough to let her notice that the dragon began to take a nose dive. Holding on tightly she noticed an unusual pendant that clung to Sefu's neck. Taking a second risk of the day she grabbed the pendant. She managed tear the pendant off. However this action sent her plummeting towards the ground again. That was when someone roughly grabbed her wrist mid fall. She would have been thankful if the helpful gesture had not jerked dislocated her shoulder or hurt quite so much. One thing is for sure, she would have had anyone other than Seto Kaiba catch her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams of the Past Part One**

Aseru looked on at her five year-old self. Her copper hair at this point had never been cut and her tangled hair was always pulled into a low pony-tail. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with overalls and was sweating like a pig. Aseru remembered the vacation like it was yesterday. After all it was the last family vacation she would ever have with her parents. It was when they went to visit the Pyramids of Giza.

Five year-old Aseru's grey eyes darted side to side. Her father said he would be right back. However, he had been gone for hours and the sun was beginning to set. She was afraid and did not remember the way back to the hostel she were staying at. She heard her name being whispered and followed the sound to a back alley.

Aseru turned away only to be face-to-face with the one person she never wanted to see again; Shadi, the spirit that passed judgment on her parents that day and gave her sanction into Duel Monster World after looking into her soul.

"It seems your wish has been granted. Your world is once again as lively as it has ever been. Regret not your wish, regret the actions you take." Shadi said as he disappeared once again.

"Cryptic as ever you are." Aseru sighed and crossed her arms. She remembered the last thing Shadi had told her as a little girl. It echoed in her head every day of her life. 'Your life is only beginning. Your parents deaths are only one of many sadness's you will face. Can you get past your shortcomings in order to save those close to you or will you do the same by making your shortcomings your strength? The veil will soon disintegrate take this ring and you will be able to meet your new brethren in your dreams.'

"Shadi!" She yelled out while glancing at the ring whose stone was almost completely faded, whose metal was beginning its disappearing trick. "What if I… if I can't…meet your expectations… I refuse to be… just like you" With that she faded into darkness, only to be thrown into another memory. The first time she ever visited Duel Monster World.

Five year-old Aseru was upset and crying behind a rather large rock. She heard a loud rumbling sound from behind her. The rock turned out to be a big rock soldier!

Aseru laughed she knew so little about Duel Monsters back then. That big rock soldier was indeed a Giant Soldier of Stone. The Giant Soldier of Stone that protected the eastern side of the sanctuary. As time went by Aseru learned a lot about the sanctuary and its inhabitants. The inhabitants of the sanctuary are peaceful people or people who look to the gods for forgiveness. This vision was of the first time she had ever met Tala. She did not even have to watch him pull her up into the sky and into the sanctuary to remember his cute baby face. She had teased him about that for the longest time! She even remembered how narrowly he had avoided a hit from the Giant Soldier of Stone and how big his narrow brown eyes got. At that point his blonde hair was to his shoulders and oily like he never bathed but she never complained. The smell reminded her of her father.

Aseru began to panic as the scenery began to fade. She wanted to stay in her dreams where she had a lot of fun with her friends. 

* * *

><p>Yoru: Longest chapter yet. Aren't you proud? Just kidding, I hope everyone had a good weekend. I know I'm trying to! Thanks for reading guys. Review or not. It's up to you and Sefu's mood.<p>

Sefu: 'Review. Review. Review. Review!' Why is our writer giving me such a nasty glare?

Yoru: Stop using mind-control on the readers it's impolite!


	4. Chapter 4

**Unwanted Reality**

Tala waited patiently outside of the Kaiba mansion which neither he nor the other duel monsters were allowed inside. All he could think about was Aseru who was inside receiving medical care. Tala was getting restless, he wanted to see how she was doing, and he needed to make sure she was safe. He must have peered into at least half the windows before Sefu's tail curled around his waist.

"Young one, be still. You will not do any one any good flitting about like you are." Sefu said straightening himself up. "What young miss needs is help containing _this_ chaos…" His irritation showed. This place, Domino City is nothing like the Sanctuary and it is getting to the dragon. Domino City it is loud and the air is harder to breathe. What is there for the old dragon to like? He honestly did not know yet.

"I must know if Aseru is alright." Tala said as he struggled against Sefu's hold.

"She is over here." Sefu then led Tala to a window to the left of the building and then uncurled his tail.

Tala peered into the window to see that Aseru was still knocked out and that the small boy with the tri-colored hair was watching over her. He tapped on the window lightly and when the boy turn to the window he gently pushed on it. The boy opened the window and Tala flew in kneeling beside Aseru. He touched her hand, it is cold, and the panic starts to set in.

* * *

><p>Yoru: So I had a bit of writers block and don't worry too much about Aseru. :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Jokes on Tala**

The room was quiet for a moment then, as you would say; all hell broke loose. Tala was being more than just dramatic. He even went as far as shaking Aseru and then sulking in a corner with his wings wrapped around his torso.

Gray eyes fluttered open to reveal a medium sized room. Senses begin to sharpen and Aseru felt something soft underneath her, she was lying on a queen sized bed. As she sat up she noticed Tala in the corner. "What are you doing over there?"

The air caught in Tala's throat. He let out the air with a small laugh. He had been afraid over nothing; he did not even remember to check if she had been breathing before beginning to panic. That very panic quickly changed into embarrassment and his cheeks burned hotter than ever. "N-nothing at all m'lady, I-I just exaggerated a bit…" He mumbled sullenly.

Aseru smiled briefly before a scowl found a place on her lips. At that moment Seto Kaiba burst through the door throwing a glare at both Tala and the short boy with the tri-colored hair. "I thought that we agreed that _your kind_ would stayoutside." He spat out as he looked directly at Tala.

Aseru forced herself up and stood in front of Tala giving Seto the iciest glare that he had ever seen. "His kind…? Tell me now what do you mean by that? Tala is as much a person as you and I." Her voice even held an edge to it, if it had been any other man she had spoken to they surely would not have known how to respond.

Seto Kaiba was not any other man. "So they have names. What makes them anything like me?" He smirked.

"You are absolutely right. Tala is more human than you will ever be. As are the other Duel Monsters from the Sanc—Umm, I wasn't supposed to mention that was I?" Aseru's glare was quickly replaced with a sheepish expression as she turned to look at Tala who only face palmed.

"You did this…" Seto growled.

"Well, no. Shadi let the barrier grow thin in order to fulfill a childhood wish." Aseru had always been quick to cast blame. Besides, it was not a lie.

The small boy squeaked, "Did you just say Shadi?" Aseru nodded in confirmation. "That must be why the millennium items disappeared and why Malik, Atemu, and Bakura materialized here." Aseru looked at the boy who she now recognized as Yugi Motou. She had been in the same class as him all throughout high school too.

"I suppose the fault is mine. Though, I am happy to see Tala and Sefu here." Aseru sighed happily.

"How could it be your fault?" Yugi asks.

"When I was five Shadi gave me a ring. That ring was special; it let me roam Dual Monster World in my sleep. What I did not notice was that the ring was slowly disappearing and so was the veil that kept the two worlds separated." A sigh escapes Aseru's lips.

"So, all we need to do is get Shadi to replace the veil?" Yugi inquires.

"It won't be that easy. Shadi is gone too but he left me with his last words. "Regret not your wish, regret the actions you take." …" Aseru looked thoughtful.

"So you can fix this?" Seto accused. He was upset about all the phone calls he had been getting about the Duel Monster rampaging across the globe.

"No. The most sensible way to deal with this is to calm down the Duel Monsters and try living alongside them." She answered calmly with a small sigh.


End file.
